


囚（10）

by choufengjun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	囚（10）

(10)  
Thor从未想过贪恋一时的欢愉带来的则是无尽的苦痛，他已经有很久没有看到阳光了。  
Loki囚禁了他。  
第一夜第二夜他们是恋人般耳鬓厮磨疯狂的汲取对方身上的温度，第三夜第四夜Thor在药物下丧失了思考的能力，仅凭着一个人的原始本能探索Loki身体的每一寸，第五天他开始作呕，趴在水池边将Loki从门缝里递来的食物通通吐了出来，胃一阵一阵的抽痛，蜜色的肌肤泛着病态的苍白。  
“Lo...”  
未能说出的话被温热的唇舌吞没，Thor想要挣脱表演的过于热情的Loki，Loki不止是囚禁了他的身体更是用温柔的爱恋囚禁了他的心，如果不是他意志过于坚定或许早就成了Loki的囚徒，此生仅为他生为他而死。  
可Thor终究是Thor，是Loki喜欢的那个沐浴在阳光下的男人。  
Loki被狠狠的摔在了地上，Thor将近被掏空的身体做出最后的反抗，他像是初被人类驯养的野兽嘶吼着挣扎着，可却在看到Loki掌心蹭破流血的一瞬间心痛无比。  
这场荒唐的囚禁中，谁是胜者谁是败者，根本无从定论。

“你别想出去，这辈子你只会是我的！”  
Loki毫不在意被蹭破的掌心，明明不久前别人碰触到他的衣角都会大发雷霆，可此刻他的眼里只有这个被囚禁的金发男人，是他爱而不得的人。  
“Loki，放过我吧。”  
Thor从未用过这样恳切的语气，他在情爱的旋涡里迷失了自己，此刻仅剩的那一点理智只希望Loki放过他也是放过自己。  
“Thor，是我做的不好吗？”  
Loki脱下宽大的长袍，内里空无一物，精壮白嫩的身躯上是点点红斑，这几日过于激烈的欢愉让他的身体都无法自愈，那些痕迹就是Thor在无意识中所留下的。  
Thor撇过头无法去看Loki对他来说极具诱惑的身躯，上面还留有自己这几天粗暴的杰作，他发现越是与Loki在一起，他就越会害怕自己会伤害到他，即使明明是药物控制了他的理智，可他也忍不住要将Loki视若珍宝。  
所有都已沦陷，Thor连那一点点可悲的自尊都无法给自己留下。

甜蜜炽热的吻类似啃咬着逼迫Thor张开口舌，他想要抗拒却害怕自己又伤害到把整个身躯重量都倚向他的Loki，其实只要他聚集一点点力气就可以把这样的Loki轻易的放倒在地，重夺自由，可他最终还是没有这么做。  
揽过附在他身体上颤抖的Loki，Thor化被动为主动，炽热的吻像是要吸走两人所有的呼吸，像是要融为一体，Loki双手紧紧的环抱住Thor宽厚的背脊，却在触碰到的一瞬间摸到了突出的骨骼，Loki愣住无法再做出任何举动，只是五天，只不过囚禁了这个男人五天，那个他钟爱的宽厚身躯竟变得这样消瘦，在Loki内心深处生出并不常有的内疚和苦痛。  
他真的爱上这个男人，爱的如此疯狂。

肩膀被泪水浸湿，Thor惶然无措的将Loki圈在怀里，宽大的手掌在Loki消瘦的背脊上轻轻拍打，他不明白前一刻还在甜蜜交接的Loki为何会哭的像个孩子。  
“别哭，我不走。”  
Thor轻声细语，伏在Loki的耳边像是情人间的耳语。  
Loki抬起通红的眼眶怔怔的盯住Thor，为什么这个男人要这样折磨他，他都囚禁了他，还对他这么温柔？甚至有一刻Loki都要认定Thor也是喜爱他的，这场荒唐的情爱并不是他一个人的单箭头，可最终Loki还是说服了自己，Thor与他是两个世界的人，即使贪恋，也是贪恋身体上的欢愉，怎么会喜欢他呢？

Loki自嘲的笑着，手背擦拭去眼角滑落的泪珠，在Thor面前露出一个皎洁的笑容，接着便俯身含住了Thor粗大的性器。  
Thor一瞬间被吓的在Loki白皙的背上留下指甲的痕迹，他微扬下巴，明明已经厌倦了这一切身体却诚实过大脑的给予反应，被Loki调教的过于敏感的性器早在Loki含下的瞬间就挺立，甚至开始渴望在就他眼前Loki紧致嫩白的菊穴。  
大力的用手抽出Loki腰间的绸缎腰带，Thor决定跟随内心，不去在意什么谁囚禁了谁，他现在只想要Loki，要Loki属于自己，身体的每一寸都属于自己！  
说起来Thor或许内心也是有几分卑劣的，明明将一切的错误都归于Loki，却在不知不觉中也想要占有对方，让对方一秒也不能离开自己的视线。

宽大的床上凹陷进一块，Thor将Loki细嫩的手腕反剪，粗鲁的系上质地极好的缎带，他双手猛力的拍打着面前白嫩的臀瓣，直至面前双膝跪在床上的人儿兴奋的扭动起来才停住，白嫩的臀瓣早已被他打的一片绯红，Thor又是不忍的俯身去亲吻Loki绯红的臀瓣，引起身前人儿难耐的呻吟，Thor坏心眼的将手指放于Loki柔嫩的唇瓣前，Loki没有犹豫的就含住了它，身下是Thor恼人的用指尖抽插，身前是他吸允Thor指尖发出的啧啧水声，Loki像是调转了身份，成为了被Thor调教的人。  
“你想要吗？”  
Thor坏心眼的将手指抽离开蠕动的菊穴，居高临下的望着眼前身段柔软成一滩水的Loki，他盯着Loki那双翦水秋瞳和被贝齿咬住的唇瓣，身下早已暴怒，可还是执着的要听Loki说他想听的话。  
“我，想要你，进来~”  
若是不久前，Thor根本就无法想象这个玩弄他于手掌心的高傲金主会说这样的话，可现在，他却感到Loki的一句类似撒娇的亲昵都能让他整个心被甜蜜所占据，什么错的对的都将被扔在脑后。  
“我也想要你。”  
那是温柔带有爱意的话语，Thor轻缓的挺身最终进入了Loki。  
床被摇的咯吱作响，Loki的膝盖都已跪的通红，可他早在Thor甜蜜的爱语和猛力的冲击下丧失了痛的感知，一整颗心都被这个叫Thor男人所占据，松开的缎带让他忍不住抬起手腕，而身后的Thor似有感应的也递上了自己的手，他们十指紧握，宛如爱侣。

阳光并没能透过重重的窗纱洒在床上，可Thor这几天被折磨的早已习惯了自动清醒，只是今天不同以往的在他右手边还有一个温热的躯体，Loki没有走？  
Thor为这个认知感到欣喜，他甚至拉过滑落的被单轻轻的盖在Loki露出的圆润肩膀上，盯着Loki的睡颜忍不住给了Loki一个早安吻，不带任何情欲的仅仅像是情侣一般的吻。  
Loki睡眠浅，这是第一次在一个人的身旁睡到自然醒，他感觉到脸上有什么温热的物体在蹭着自己，可这感觉却如此熟悉，Thor？  
Loki惊恐的睁大双眸，不敢相信面前放大无数倍的脸颊是在微笑着的Thor。  
“我...”Loki感到害羞想要说些什么冰冷的话来驱逐这种不常有的情绪，却发现金发大个子傻傻的笑着甚至牵过他们还在十指相握的手附在他的手背给予亲吻。  
“Loki，今天和我一起出去，好吗？我什么都会听你的。”  
Thor大胆的话让Loki不可置信，他设想过无数种Thor哀求他让他离开这里的模样，却没有想过会有这种情况，Thor讨好似得语气让他的心都变的柔软，在拉下脸庞故作冷漠数秒之后居然鬼使神差的答应了。

Loki还带着绝对的警觉，在让手下送来换洗的衣物后，把Thor带到了刚建好的赛车场，Loki本不会去经营赛车这样的项目，人如果不小心出了事故对于他来说就是大麻烦了，但他还是在遇到Thor之后着手建造了这个地方，连他自己都不知道要用来做什么，大概是钱多闲得慌吧！  
“Loki，你...”  
Thor惊讶的说不出话来，这里甚至要比他当初训练车技租的场子还要好，还有他那天没能开走的红色跑车竟也是安静的放在赛道角落边。  
“呐，你去吧。”  
钥匙在空中划出优美的弧度，Loki故意板着脸不让自己被Thor所感染的开心情绪涌现出来，只是放他囚笼里的鸟儿出来欢快一下，也没什么不可以的。

“Loki，能与我一起吗？”  
Loki并没有想到的是把车转了一个漂亮的弯之后来到他身边的Thor，那单手握着方向盘眉色飞扬的男人倒还真的像个登徒子。  
上吗？Loki就差骂自己这些年白活了，简直是中了Thor的毒，在他还在乱七八糟考虑的时候身体早已诚实的坐上了副驾驶，Thor身上若有若无的香气传入Loki的鼻息，这个金发大个子正绅士的为他系上安全带。  
“喂，我没手吗？！”  
如果不看Loki连眉眼都在笑的话，这句凶狠的话倒还有点可信的程度。  
Thor只是笑笑，不置可否。

“我出发咯。”  
一旦双手握上方向盘，Thor整个人都在泛着光芒，Loki被这样的光芒吸引住，无法动弹。  
爱上一个人简单至极，可为什么让一个人爱上自己却如此困难呢？  
喉间仿若有刀刃划过，鲜血直流，Loki静默的坐正身体闭上眼眸强迫自己不再去想这些。

赛车在Thor的手中犹如拥有灵性，连Loki这样自持隐忍的人也被极速刺激到肾上素狂飙，手紧紧握住扶把一边往窗外看去，那是他从不曾看过流光一般的景色。  
丝丝光缕透过严密的车窗打在Loki的侧脸上，应和上他忍不住飞扬的笑容，原来Thor所钟爱的极速是如此的迷人。  
只是Loki并不知道此刻露出温和侧脸的他才是真的迷人。  
赛车陡然在一个转弯后停了下来，Loki受到冲力往前倾去，却被一个粗壮的臂膀拦住。  
接着，是男人粗重的在窄小空间里的喘息声，Loki还在恍神中被吻住了唇瓣。  
唇齿的相接，Loki晕晕乎乎的接受着来自Thor对他的辗转吸允，粉嫩的舌尖与对方共舞，Thor恶劣的舔过Loki洁白的上齿，Loki忍不住浑身打颤，他的手下意识的去解开了束缚住他的安全带，一个横款坐到了Thor的上方。  
Thor湖蓝色的眼眸似有圣光，映照着Loki的身影让他有些紧张，直到大个人男人又一次恶趣味的拍打在他的臀瓣上才缓过神来。  
“我就是这么教你的？”  
Loki挑眉，恢复了以往高傲的神色。  
Thor就这么盯着Loki看，在翠绿色眼眸中只看到自己的身影下弄明白了内心。  
原来他爱上了这个骄傲的男人，不是作为金主，不是委曲求全讨好他的Loki，而就只是Loki，或许从他们第一次的见面就注定了他对他的不同，可是他真傻，怎么现在才明白呢。  
Thor或许是后知后觉，可从来都不会是个拖拉的男人，他明白了自己的心意就要去做，绝不会为了不可知的未来而去设想遗憾。  
牵过Loki修长的手，Thor讨好的亲吻Loki的手背，再抬眼时，眼里是深情与从未有过的认真。  
“Loki，试着让我走进的你的世界，或者你来我的世界，我们在一起，好吗？”  
男人低沉而深情的嗓音像是可以愈合Loki一切伤口的良药，他没有想到这场爱恋真的并非是自己的单箭头，震惊中让他有了想哭的冲动。

“我爱你！”  
Thor一遍又一遍不厌其烦的说着爱语，Loki用双手捂住眼睑，不敢去看他，不看去看那双灼人的眼眸。  
“那你呢？”  
时间一分一秒的过去，Thor在等待一个回答，双手都不由自主的颤动，而他这位恶劣的金主啊，像是从羞涩中彻底清醒。  
“我？你就是我的奴隶而已。”  
Loki说着这话嘴角是抑制不住的笑容，似乎并没有什么说服力。

哦？  
Thor没有听到他想要听的话，一只手紧紧箍住身上的人儿，另一只手竟然去拉动手闸。  
“你做什么！”  
Loki放声尖叫，没曾想到这个和他一样疯狂的人居然发动了引擎。  
“说，说我想听的。”  
Thor不为所动，一双眼眸依旧盯着Loki不愿离去，脚却踩着踏板也并没有放开。

Damm！  
Loki深刻的觉得他怕是真的栽在这个男人的手里了，哎...  
“我也爱你，很早很早以前。”

停在赛道边的红色跑车有节奏的律动起来，在窄小的车厢里是互说爱意后甜蜜交合的两人，光、热、交融，一切都是如此的美好。

谁囚禁了谁，谁又将做谁的囚徒呢，一点也不重要。

——END——


End file.
